


Ticklish

by ssho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssho/pseuds/ssho
Summary: “It’s a reflex! When you get tickled, you laugh."Where Iwaizumi tries really hard to have his first time with Oikawa but Oikawa is ticklish everywhere. Just boys being cute and in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a break from everything and I thought of this idea. I'm a really ticklish person myself so I always wondered how these kinds of scenarios would play out. To any of you who were expecting me to write some smut...I'm sorry.

“Can you at least _try_ to take this seriously?” Iwaizumi questioned in an irritated voice.

“I can’t help it! It’s not _my_ fault that I’m ticklish!” Oikawa whined in reply.

Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa and sighed. At this rate, their relationship would never progress. He and Oikawa had been dating for a while now, and he had thought it would be a good time to take the next step in their relationship…only to find out they have a bit of a roadblock up ahead.

Oikawa sat up on the bed as well. “Besides Iwa-chan, it’s just when you start to suck on my neck.”

“And your ears.”

“Only when you nibble on them.”

“And your chest.”

“You try having a man lick and play with your nipples and not laugh!”

 Iwaizumi could feel the irritation rising again. “Well then, what do you want? What exactly am I allowed to touch?”

Oikawa made a face. “I never said you _couldn’t_ do all those things.”

“You giggle _every time_ I touch you and it kills the mood. That’s pretty much the same as saying I can’t touch you.”

“It’s a reflex! When you get tickled, you laugh. You can’t seriously be blaming me for that.”

Iwaizumi folded his arms and turned his head away. “Well it’s not _my_ fault,” he mumbled.

“Iwa-chan, are you pouting?”

“…No.”

“How cute, my Iwa-chan is sulking,” Oikawa teased as he poked at Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa’s hand away. “I’m _not_ sulking.”

“Mm-hmm. Whatever makes you feel better, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi spun around so he was sitting with his back to Oikawa, his eyebrows set in a deep frown. How did he end up with a guy like him? More importantly, _why_ was he with a guy like him?

“Ehh? Come on, Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa whined. He crawled closer to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi and hug him from behind. Oikawa nuzzled his head into Iwaizumi’s neck. “Don’t be mad. I want to be touched just as much as you want to touch.” He stopped to rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and looked at the side of Iwaizumi’s face. “Don’t go thinking that you’re the only one in love here.”

Iwaizumi knew he shouldn’t, could feel himself giving in, but he turned his head ever so slightly and gazed down upon Oikawa’s face. Too beautiful; that was the only way to describe it. Rich brown eyes surrounded by thick, long eyelashes and perfectly coiffed hair that was soft to the touch. A small smile that looked gentle yet suave coming from his enticingly pink lips that were still darkened in colour from Iwaizumi sucking on them earlier. All these flawless features encased by Oikawa’s pale skin, a face Iwaizumi would never tire of looking at.

Iwaizumi might’ve taken that moment to lean in closer…if Oikawa hadn’t leaned in first to blow a raspberry on his neck. _Bffffffft._

“Oi, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi said in a slightly raised voice while shoving at Oikawa’s face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Oikawa just laughed as he pushed Iwaizumi’s hand off his face. “It tickled didn’t it?”

“Stop dodging the question!”

“But see? You can’t get mad at me ‘cause you’re ticklish too!”

“Oh? Do you mean like this?” Iwaizumi jabbed his finger into Oikawa’s side.

Oikawa jumped at the contact. He frantically brought up his hands in defense. “Don’t! You know I’m ticklish!”

“Don’t what? Do this?” Iwaizumi poked the other side and Oikawa squealed at the touch. “This? This? How about this?” Iwaizumi kept poking at Oikawa, watching his futile attempts to squirm away.

“Iwa-chan! Stop it!” Oikawa said. Though it was difficult to take him seriously when he was talking through his giggles.

“Stop what? You won’t tell me,” Iwaizumi smirked in reply. He grabbed at Oikawa and pulled him in so their positions were reversed. Iwaizumi was now holding Oikawa from behind and started to blow raspberries on Oikawa’s cheeks and neck. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s to trap them in place.

At this point, Oikawa was full blown laughing. A huge smile spread across his face. “Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi wore a large grin of his own in between raspberries on Oikawa’s skin. Eventually Oikawa was able to free one of his hands and playfully pushed at Iwaizumi’s face. “Iwa-chan! Stop that!”

Iwaizumi stopped (he kind of had to considering he could no longer reach Oikawa’s neck) and looked at Oikawa’s smiling face. He let go of Oikawa with one hand to cup Oikawa’s hand that was covering his mouth. He closed his eyes and placed a long, soft kiss into Oikawa’s palm. Mid-kiss, he opened his eyes to see that Oikawa’s smile was replaced by a blushing shy face. Iwaizumi pulled their hands away from his lips, but still held onto Oikawa’s hand intertwining their fingers. He pressed his forehead up against Oikawa’s, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

Oikawa brought his face in closer to touch the tips of their noses. “Hey Iwa-chan,” he whispered.

“Hmmm?” “Iwaizumi whispered back.

“Why don’t we continue from where we left off and overwrite my ticklishness?”

“…Who would say no to that?”

“ _Pfft._ Smooth, Iwa-chan.”

“Not like you’re complaining.”

“Why would I complain?” A smirk made its way onto Oikawa’s face and Iwaizumi was sure he had a similar looking one on his own.

As Iwaizumi leaned in closer, his eyes half-lidded in desire, he saw Oikawa shut his eyes and lean in too. Their lips met with a gentle touch and almost instantly he snaked his arms around Oikawa’s waist and up Oikawa’s shirt as Oikawa’s arms wrapped around his neck. Iwaizumi tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Oikawa followed suit, tipping his own head the other way and opening his mouth more.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure who initiated the use of tongues, but that hardly mattered now that his tongue was exploring the inside of Oikawa’s mouth. As Iwaizumi’s hands ran up and down the curve of Oikawa’s slender back, Oikawa's hands found their way to Iwaizumi’s head and he began to run his fingers through Iwaizumi’s coarse hair. Iwaizumi gave a little grunt of approval as he felt Oikawa smiling through their kisses.

Slowly, Iwaizumi leaned forward, forcing Oikawa to lie back down on the bed again. Oikawa’s hands were now fumbling at the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt, pulling it up high onto Iwaizumi’s back. They broke apart just long enough to completely pull his shirt off, but almost immediately Iwaizumi leaned down again to hungrily attack Oikawa’s mouth, his arms on either side of Oikawa’s head. Oikawa moaned into this aggressive kiss and began to trace Iwaizumi’s six-pack with feather light touches. Iwaizumi clenched his fists to calm himself down; he never would’ve expected to get so worked up over Oikawa’s fingers.

Oikawa’s arms and legs were now locked around Iwaizumi’s neck and waist, trying to pull him in closer but Iwaizumi wasn’t finished exploring Oikawa’s body. He brought a hand down to creep underneath Oikawa’s shirt again and slowly dragged his hand across Oikawa’s abdomen. At the same time, he detached himself from Oikawa’s mouth to pepper kisses along Oikawa’s jawline and down his neck. “Mmmmm… _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa moaned into his ear. Iwaizumi could feel his blood rushing lower at just the sound of Oikawa’s voice. Maybe if he just added a little pressure to his kiss…

_Pffft._

Iwaizumi untangled himself from Oikawa’s long limbs and rose from the bed. “I’m leaving you.”

“Rude!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the closest I'll ever get to actual smut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://ssho25.tumblr.com/) to chat or read some of my shorter pieces under the "my writing" tag.


End file.
